


Until Dawn

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot-FinnRey rewrite [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstory Rewrite, Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe have an early morning conversation...sort of.





	Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben was still asleep, bless him. After falling asleep on Poe’s couch, Poe had wrapped him in a blanket even as he snuggled there. It was probably the first night that he’d slept without nightmares in...well, a long while. At least Poe hoped. He wanted to protect Ben. He’d wanted to ever since they were both young. In that moment, Poe couldn’t help but notice how domestic the situation was, watching Ben sleeping with half a smile on his full lips, his eyelashes contrasting against the milky pale skin dotted with freckles.   
  
He really was beautiful, Poe couldn’t help but think. Ben had made some self-deprecating comments about his looks, but he really was beautiful. Probably one of the most beautiful men that Poe had ever seen.   
  
It was still early morning out on Yavin. The light wasn’t filtering through, so it was a weird combination of it not being dark, but not being light out either. Ben must have been really, really tired, Poe couldn’t help but think, just to sleep like a log like that.   
  
He tucked the blankets over Ben’s shoulders and feet, carefully so he didn’t wake him. He didn’t want to disrupt this moment of peace for Ben. Probably the first time he had had some sort of peace.   
  
Eventually, Ben stirred, mumbling, “What time is it?”  
  
“One oh hundred,” Poe said. “Go back to sleep.”  
  
“I think I slept pretty well,” Ben said. “Those blankets sure are cozy, though...”  
  
Poe chuckled. Ben laughed with him. Then he said, “Sleep, Ben. It’s hardly even light out yet.” A grin. “And if you actually managed to get that much sleep in such a short time, I’ll eat my caffa maker.”  
  
“Don’t think that’s physically possible,” Ben mumbled. “You’d have to take it apart, bit by bit. Wonder if there’s sauce that makes it taste good...”  
  
Poe laughed. He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. They’d have plenty of time just to rest. Poe supposed that he could enjoy the moment.


End file.
